Uwaga, statki nadlatują! Ratuj się kto może!
Tori: Witajcie! Wiem, że poprawiam wam humor, gdy mnie zobaczycie! Tak jestem piękna. Bucky: Rób to wprowadzenie. Tori: Coś ty taki nerwowy mój pulchniasty przyjacielu. Bucky: Ty już wiesz dlaczego! Tori: Coś go ugryzło. Musicie mu to darować. Wiec ostatnio nasi uczestnicy stracili swoje rzeczy! Zabrałam im ich domki i zmieniłam ich położenie. Mogę się wtedy lepiej opalić! Rocky został publicznie ośmieszony i zrezygnował z tego powodu z dalszej gry. Leila przez to miała wyrzuty sumienia. Się jej zebrało, a taka twarda była! Ember Cassie i Richard odłączyli się od Szopów i zaczęli szukać domków na własną rękę. Moja burza okazała się straszniejsza i wszyscy zawodnicy byli zmarznięci i mokrzy. Dziwna strategia Rouse okazała się skuteczna i Szopy jako pierwsze dotarły. Jednak w niepełnym składzie. Druga drużyna dotarła cała i wygrała nietykalność! A na eliminacji wszyscy uczepili się Oliviera, że nie powiedział o wymknięciu się ich. Marcus umie wykorzystać moment chwili. Jaki los zgotuje innym? i kto tym razem okaże się frajerem, który poleci armatą? Wszystko wyjaśni się tu i teraz w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Wszyscy zmęczeni po nieprzespanej nocy wstali i ledwo co ruszyli. Widać było w nich całkowitą niechęć do czegokolwiek. '''Cilia: Miałam okropny koszmar. Śniło mi się, że utknęłam na obozie bez wyjścia. Davis:'''To nie sen. To KOSZMAR! Wystraszył ją , aż jej ciarki na plecach przeszły! '''Cilia: AAAAAA! Zakopała się pod kołdrę i się cała trzęsła. Davis: Chyba nie jestem aż taki przerażający...? Cilia: No trochę? Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pewnie nie widziała Dominici bez tapety. Haha! Cilia: Musisz być taki okropny? Davis: Co ci w tym przeszkadza? Przyzwyczaj się! Z łózka wyskoczył nagle Billy. Billy: Moja kochana sobie śpi więc mordy w kubeł! Davis : I tak się wynoszę. Mam lepsze sprawy do roboty. I sam masz mordę! Ubiera koszulę i wychodzi trzaskając za sobą jak na złość drzwi. Noel: Nosz... Leila: Jak ja go dorwę! Zaczęli biec za nim. Reszta się nie przejmowała i został w domku. Catalina: Moje włosy czekały na to! Wyjmuje suszarkę i zaczyna je sobie suszyć. Catalina: Tamto wyzwanie było przeokropne ! Georgia : Prawie cię tam nie było? Catalina: Wolałam siedzieć cicho . zresztą wygraliśmy to się liczy ! Georgia: Pewnie. Podłącza suszarkę do kontaktu, ale nagle wyrywa ją Billy. Billy: Nie ma powody, żebyś sama sobie tym zawracała głowę. Georgia: Jeśli nalegasz to proszę. Wygodnie się rozsiadła a jej pomagier zaczął jej suszyć włosy. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Liczę, że Pedro nie jest jej inspiracją. Dziewczyny kontynuowały plotkowanie. Ari podeszła i usiadła po przeciwnej stronie i zaczęła się szarpać z butami. Ari: Trochę ciszej! Moje stópki wymagają pielęgnacji! Zdjęła swoje buty i było widać na jej stopie olbrzymie krosty i opuchlizny. Ari: UU! Nowa krostka! Zaczęła ją wyciskać, a dziewczyny z hukiem wybiegły z domku. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak można doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Ja się pytam JAK ! Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie dziwię się jej. Ona żyje w swoim małym świecie. Cała trójka wybiegła bez słowa. Ari: Cały domek dla. Nagle ktoś przez okno zasłonił jej usta i wyciągnął. Po chwili uciekł z dziewczyną. Wrócił się jednak i z zaciekawieniem zobaczył na ropę z krosty, która została na parapecie. Domek Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Od rana trwałą awantura miedzy wszystkimi członkami drużyny . Cassie: Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! Oskarżać mnie! Pedro: Masz za duże mniemanie o sobie! Powinnaś się poczuć jak jeniec. Ember: Odwal się ty pozerki gangsterze! Pedro: Ach tak! Wyciąga pistolet i celuje prosto w Ember. Richard: Dajcie spokój ludzie. Powinniśmy się trzymać razem i wtedy. Cassie: Na pewno nie będę pertraktowała z tymi odmieńcami! Richard: Myślcie rozsądnie. Cassie: Nie ! Rozsądek dawno się mnie trzymał! Zaatakował Pedro i unieruchomiła mu jego rękę. Pedro nie był jednak też obojętny. Pedro: tak chcesz się bawić! Chwycił ją za druga rękę i uderzył o ścianę. Rouse: Moje czujniki! Jak ja teraz namierzę obcych! Zaraz wam zetrę te uśmiechy ! Rzuciła się na tą dwójkę i zaczęli się okładać. Rouse dostał w nos, Cassie w palca od nogi, a Pedro prosto w brzuch. Richard próbował wszystkich rozdzielić. W międzyczasie John wyniósł Hernando na zewnątrz. John: Tutaj nic ci nie grozi. Hernando : Dzięki ziom ! Mam u ciebie dług. Moje ciało więcej nie zniesie. John: Trochę dziwnie się z tym czuję, ale jest tak dobrze. Hernando : Ziom ! To co czujesz to duma i pomoc. Kumpli się nie zostawia w tarapatach. John: Kumple.. Trochę przystopuj.. Hernando: Nigdy nie miałeś ziomk , któremu możesz wszystko powierzyć? Przytaknął i westchnął. Usiadł na schodach od domku. Joh : To jest takie inne.. ten świat jest ciekawy.. Taki inny. Hernando: Powinieneś się zluzować i wyszaleć. To jest najlepsze na deprechę! John: Wiem, ale nie wiesz jak to być w niewoli. Westchnął. Po chwili wstał i poszedł przejść się samotnie po plaży . Hernando: Spoko jest! Wstaje i gdy się obraca drzwi od domku się wywarzają i spadają na niego. Hernando: Dlaczego! Ktoś podchodzi i zdejmuje wyważone drzwi . Hernando: Nie wiem kto to ale. Uderza go czymś i ogłusza, po czym ciągnie jego ciało. Zza okna przygląda się Rouse, która głupio się uśmiecha i wyjmuje coś co przypomina karabin. Rouse: Infiltracja ! Wiec w końcu się pojawili. Naładowała broń i wszyscy z hukiem uciekli z przerażenia. Przed domkiem Tori Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Przerażone Szopy zaczęły dobijać się do domku Tori. Marcus: Nie wiem co tutaj się dzieje? Pedro : Ja pewnie się domyślam! I gdzie do cholery jest John!? Zaczął walić mocniej w drzwi. Nikita: Ona po nas przyjdzie.. Zaczęła płakać i waliła w drzwi. Tori: Co wy tam robicie! Spojrzeli w górę i zauważyli Tori stojącą na balkonie. Cassie: Rouse zdziczała! Tori: I to mnie ma ruszać ponieważ? Nikita: Stanowi zagrożenie dla całej wyspy! Ja nie chcę. Uciekła w stronę plaży zostawiając za sobą. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ma rację. Szkoda tylko, że okazała się beksą. Richard: Więc nic z tym nie zrobisz? Tori: Żegnam was! Zatrzasnęła drzwi od balkonu. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Według mojego instynktu, który mnie nigdy nie zawiódł i dzięki niemu zarobiłem fortunę w tym wieku. Czuję, że ona coś knuje. Tori: Wszystko jest gotowe moi mali zamaskowani kosmici? ???: 'Rozkaz ! Nie wiedzą co ich trafi. ''Jedne podchodzi i rzuca jej Hernando. '''Tori: Zobaczymy co oni pomyślą o twoim zniknięciu. Wieczór, plaża Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png John siedzi sobie na plaży i spogląda w piękny zachód słońca. John: Takie piękne. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Nikita: Bo jesteś niewolnikiem swojego losu. Zza drzewa wyszła zrozpaczona Nikita i usiadła obok chłopaka. John: Każdy ma swoje przeznaczenie. Nikita: W jakiej ty bajce żyjesz człowieku! To jest prawdziwe życie! Bajki są w książce albo w naszych snach. John: Dla mnie to wszystko jest nowe. Niezwykłe. Bierze piasek i przesypuje sobie przez dłoń . John: niby zwykła rzecz , ale dla mnie ma taką wartość jak dla nikogo innego. Spojrzała się na niego i poczuła się niezwykle ciepło. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): To była tylko chwila słabość. To wina Ufomaniakalnej .. Tak to przez nie straciła mój zdrowy rozsądek. John: Pewnie się łudzę i gdy tylko będę miał okazję uwolnię się z węzłów. Nikita: Powodzenia. Zbieram się. Wstaje i odchodzi w stronę. John: Żegnaj. Jego wzrok przykuł jednak dziwny szelest w sąsiednich krzakach. John: Uważaj!!! Wstał i podbiegł do niej po czym ją popchnął. Ona upadła na piasek a on został schwytany w sieć. Nikita: Co się do cholery dzieje!? Nagle ktoś podbiegł do niej i związał jej usta. Ona cała zapłakana został porwana. John: Nikita ! Próbował się wyszarpać z sieci, ale został ogłuszony bronią elektryczną. Widać było ciemną posturę i złowieszczo biały uśmiech i czerwone oko. ???: To było zbyt łatwe. Leila : Co do ? ??? : Zbyt dużo widziałaś Wystrzelił sieć i pochwycił również ją. Leila: Zostaw mnie nie jestem niczemu winna! ???: To się jeszcze okaże. Leila: A nie można tego przedyskutować? Mam bardzo dobre pieści. ???: Ja tutaj rządzę. Koło domków, wieczór Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Obie drużyny siedzą razem przed domkami i rozmawiają na temat zaistniałej sytuacji. Georgia: Czy to nie dziwne? Ari nam gdzieś zniknęła? Cassie: U nas też! Marcus: To jest niepokojące? Cassie: Chociaż. Rouse była przerażająca. Pedro:'Bardziej się przejmuje moim niewolnikiem. ''I po chwili przybiegł Noel '''Noel: Była tutaj Leila? Ember: A coś się jej stało? Nie, że się ją interesuję. Noel: Ścigaliśmy.. i zgubiłem ją.. Catalina: Zaraz! Nagle Catalina wstała. Catalina: Zaraz.. Wtedy w domku, byłam tylko ja z Georgią, Ari i Billy’m. Skoro Porwali tylko Ari, teraz zginęła Rouse to znaczy, że wyłapują po kolei i w jakiejś kolejności! Georgia: Tylko w jakiej? Catalina: Może.. Świruski.. Nikita to chyba.. nie wiem. Davis: Co! Ona? Noel: Martwisz się? Szturchnął go w ramię, a on się zaczerwienił. Davis: Nie odpowiadaj bzdur. Catalina: Powinniśmy ich poszukać! ???: A może... Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę. ???: Czas na zabawę! Nagle w powietrzu ujawnił się niewidzialny statek kosmiczny... Ember: To jest .. Ja chyba? Zemdlała. Noel: To jest! Żyła złota! Pedro:'Hmm… '???: Nie boicie się mnie? Cassie: Ja nie! ???: Haha! Co za pewna siebie dziewczyna. Skoro to was nie przeraża to czas na zabawę! Nagle ze statku kosmicznego wystrzelił promień i wszystkich wciągało do środka. Pedro: Nie ma mowy! Wszyscy się chwytają wszystkiego co się da. Cassie: To jest za silne. Marcus: Więc się nie opieraj i leć! Pani niesamowita! Cassie: Co… Nagle poczuła się dziwnie. Marcus się puścił i poleciał w górę. Noel: Ja będę pierwszy! Pedro: Żartujesz sobie! Jak większość wlecieli prosto do statku. ???: Czas na porządną dawkę emocji. Rouse: Złapałam cię! Zaczęła strzelać z karabinu. ???: Dalej, szybciej! W końcu dociera wystraszony. Zamyka się statek. Rouse: Czekałam na to całe życie! Wystrzeliwuje hak z nadgarstka. Statek leci a Rouse wisi na lince. Rouse: Dorwę was! Uderzyła o parę drzew i zaczęła się wspinać. Rouse: Drzewo mnie. Nagle uderza o wzgórze. Rouse: ' Co mnie jeszcze. ''Po chwili lecąca mewa uderza jaw brzuch. '''Rouse: Doigraliście się! Zaczęła się wpinać po linie Statek kosmitów Był to ogromy stereotypowy statek kosmiczny. Był w kształcie dysku. Był zrobiony w całości z metalu i mógł unosić się na niewielki dystans. Był średnich rozmiarów. Kabina kapitana Widać siedzącą wygodnie w foteli kapitana Tori oraz jej towarzysza Hanka. Tori: 'Dobrze jest mieć znajomości w Hollywood! ''Ktoś otwiera drzwi. '''Bucky: '''Nie mam siły. '''Tori: Weź no. Nasz gość specjalny chyba tego by nie zaprzepaścił. Bucky: 'Sama tutaj wtargaj wszystkich. '''Tori: '''Kostium zostaw. '''Hank: '''Nie. Lepiej w nim wygląda. ''Przeglądał się w lusterku. '''Bucky: Sam lepiej nie wyglądasz! Tori: Opanujcie rumaki chłopaki i patrzcie jak zabawię z tymi bachorami ! Hank: Dobre kino w dobrym stylu Nagle coś piknęło. Hank: '''Popcorn gotowy! '''Bucky: Czy ja? Hank: Skoro tu jesteś.. Bucky: Z masłem! Wskoczył na fotel a Hank przewrócił oczami i poszedł po popcorn. Sala tortur Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Ari leży przyczepiona do stołu operacyjnego. W łańcuchach na ścianie wisi John, Nikita i Leila. Ari: Igły! UUU! Zaczęli się otrząsać z szok . John: Gdzie... gdzie jesteśmy...? Leila: Mam pustkę w głowie. Nikita: Czy to nie Rouse? Leila: Masz rację. Co ty tutaj robisz? Znaczy my... Ari: Był tutaj pan w masce. Pobrał rew do badania i obciął mi końcówki włosów i zaopiekował się stópkami! John: Ja nadal nie rozumiem.. Nikita: Może to powiem łatwiej. Jeśli zaraz się nie uwolnimy ktoś lub coś zrobi nam sekcję! John: Eee.. Nikita: Pokroją cię nożem jak chleb. John: No to trzeba się wynosić! Zaczęli się szarpać za łańcuchy, ale to nic nie dawało. Jedynie nadgarstki ich bolały. Nikita: Cicho coś słyszę.. Leila:'Czy to? Drzwi się otwierają i widać wyłaniającą się mgłę. '???:'Czas na sekcję.. Wchodzi obrzydliwie wyglądający kosmita ze skalpelem. '''Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Teraz rozumiem ekscytacje sci–fi .. Arnorld, Jeck .. Szkoda, że was nie słuchałam! Ale i tak jesteście świrami. 'Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'To show jest do dupy.. Naprawdę.. Ładownia Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy nieprzytomnie leżeli w wielkim magazynie kosmitów. 'Davis:'Moja głowa.. Ał.. '''Cassie: Zejdź ze mnie! Davis: Bo tobie się coś stało poważnego! Cassie: Przygniatasz mi nogę! Davis : Jest mi tak niezmiernie przykro. Cassie: 'Daruj sobie, rozpoznaję sarkazm. '''Davis:'Jaka wrażliwa. Wstał z jej nogi, ona wyskoczyła jak sprężyna. '''Davis: Rzeczywiście. Poturbowało cię mocno. Billy: ' Widziałem takie coś! Jak w hangarze! '''Georgia:'Tylko, że to hangar kosmitów.. albo raczej hollywoodzkich ludzi. Podeszła do skrzyni i wyjęła pistolet jaki mieli Marsjanie w Marsjanie Atakują. '''Georgia: E... nudne zabawki. Davis: Więc co robimy? Georgia:'To dobre spostrzeżenie. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd było słychać głos Tori. '''Tori:'To jest wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Musicie znaleźć swoich porwanych towarzyszy i uciec ze statku kosmicznego. Pierwsza drużyna, która opuści to miejsce wygra! '''Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ciekawi mnie jedno.. Czy ona jest wrednym, podłym klonem Chrisa. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Nuda.. Ale mam okazję sprawdzić się w roli! Porwanej na statku.. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Zobaczą prawdziwego gangstera w akcji! '''Catalina:'Więc? '''Georgia: My idziemy w prawo, wy w lewo. Pedro:'Ja wolę na odwrót. ''Spojrzał jej w oczy i pożarli się wzrokiem. '''Georgia: Spoko ! Będzie jak chcesz! Pedro: I dobrze. Lubię stawiać na swoim. Obie drużyny się rozdzieliły i poszły w przeciwnych kierunkach. Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Ptaki poszły w kierunku wyznaczonym przez Georgię. Catalina: Jak możesz tak łatwo mu ulegać? Georgia: Taki był mój plan. Billy:'Ty jesteś taka cudowna. '''Georgia:'Dziękuję. Przeciskają się przez wiele skrzynek. 'Cilia: ''To strasznie niewygodne. '''Georgia:'Ale musimy się. Przez przypadek Davis ją zahacza swoją nogą i upada. Przerażony desperat zaczął jej pomagać, a Davis się tym nie przejął. '''Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''On to zrobił jej specjalnie! Widzieliście to! Pewnie, że tak! '''Georgia: Ał. Moja kostka. Cilia: Nic ci nie jest? Podbiegła i pomogła jej wstać. A Billy podszedł do Davisa. Billy: Chcesz dostać w twój ryj! Davis: Czego ty chcesz! Nic jej nie jest! Cilia: Ale ostrożność nie szkodzi. Bierze ją pod ramię i pomaga jej przejść. Zdenerwowany popycha go. Billy: Jeszcze raz ja tkniesz to doświadczysz takiego bólu o jakim ci się nie śniło! Davis: Huh...? Będę czekał. Odwrócił się od niego wzrok i szedł dalej . nie ukrywał swojej wściekłości . Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Albo jest się na łodzi, albo pod nią. Sam sobie szkodzi tylko. Zresztą nim się nie ma co przejmować! W końcu, po tym jak przeszli kawał zauważyli wielkie drzwi. '''Billy:'Magazyn? Tak, tam się kryje coś, czym uciekniemy? Pewna siebie podchodzi z Cilia i próbuje rozszyfrować hasło, żeby wejść. '''Georgia: Jest tyle możliwych kombinacji. Catalina: Daj mi się zająć. Podeszła. Chwilę się zastanowiła i uderzyła pięścią o panel i drzwi się otworzyły. Georgia: Proste i skuteczne. Catalina: Tylko ręka boli. Cała drużyna weszła do środka. Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tymczasem Szopy zaczęły szperać w skrzyniach. Pedro: Tutaj musi być coś cennego! Zaczyna szarpać wieko od skrzynki. Cassie: Uh. Skup się na zadaniu. Pedro:'''Zsuń mi się z drogi krowo! Uderzył ją swoim zadem i ta upadła. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): To mój nadrzędny cel! Wyeliminowanie go! Richard: Hmm? Podszedł i zaczął czytać etykietkę. Richard: O. Ember: Co? Richard:'N ie powinno się. ''Ember zjada to co było w paczuszce i po chwili na jej języku wyrastają grzyby. '''Richard: Coś ty narobiła! Ember:'''Ndfo Krzy na mnie! '''Richard: Rany... Marcus: YY ..te fioletowe grzybki ci pasują... Ember: UGH A! Uciekła od nich. Kanały wentylacyjne Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Widać jak ktoś wbija się do nich. Rouse:'''Możecie zniszczyć moje ciało! Ale duchem będę was nawiedzała! Słyszy kogoś, kto czai się w wentylacji. '''Rouse: Zanotować! Pierwsze spotkanie. Szykuje się do strzału, ale okazuje się że. Hernando: Ziomalka! Rouse : Nie oszukasz mnie ty zmiennokształtny gadzie! Hernando: Odłóż ta pukawkę. Rouse:'''Chcesz uśpić moja czujność co nie? Ale nie! Wielka Rouse nie odpuści tak łatwo! '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co by się działo. Chce, żeby moje szpanerskie zegarki dostał mój brat. Rouse: Atak! Zaczęła strzelać na oślep, a przerażony raper zaczął ucieka . Hernando: Noo! Rouse: Więc chcesz uciekać! Mój węch cię wykryje, a twój śluz pokaże mi drogę! Hernando:Śluz? Zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach w spodniach i zauważył, że jego sok się rozlał. Hernando:'Przekichane. Zaczęła dalej strzelać przerażony ponowił ucieczkę. Magazyny Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''Drużyna Ptaków weszła do magazynów, do których pokierowała wszystkich Georgia. '''Cilia: Catalina, coś widzę to w złych barwach. Catalina:'Spokojnie! Tutaj jest nawet ciekawie! Podeszła do dziwnego kokonu. '''Catalina:'Ciekawe do czego. Dotyka go i zaczyna się świecić. Po chwili wychodzi z niego zła kopia Cataliny. '''Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Sądziłam, że wyglądam lepiej. Cilia: Są was dwie. Przestraszona odeszła i schowała się za skrzynkami. Catalina: To jestem ja i nie mogę być aż taka… Kopia chwyciła ją za rękę. Catalina: Ale uścisk. Bierze ją i wrzuca do kokonu. Catalina '''Pomocy! '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tata, jeśli nie przeżyję to chcę ci powiedzieć dwie rzeczy: tęsknię i cię kocham! Zła kopia odwróciła wzrok do dziewczyny. Ona się skuliła. Cilia:'Odejdź. Odejdź proszę! Kopia wskoczyła na skrzynię kucnęła, a z jej twarzy spływała ślina, która kapała jej na włosy. '''Cilia:'AA! Zaczęła uciekać, a kopia ją goniła na czworaka. Na jej drodze stoi Billy. '''Billy: Gdzie pędzisz? Cilia: Uciekaj! Billy:'Przed. Klon się wybija i przelatuje nad Billy’m. '''Billy:'Dwie Cilię? Otrząsnął się i poszedł w inną stronę. Ucieczka z sali tortur Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''???: Więc, więc.. Kogo my mamy na stole jako pierwszego! Ari:'Yay! Noże! '???: Ty się nie boisz? Ari:'''Ale czego? '''Leila: Nie prowokuj go. ???:'A może chcesz wiedzieć kim jestem? '''Nikita : '''Wypadałoby. Będę wiedziała komu mam napluć w twarz. ''Podstawia jej nóż pod gardło. 'Nikita: '''Pamiętaj. Przykazanie. '???: 'Więc...? ''Tajemniczy porywacz odkrywa swoją twarz. 'Valior:'Tadam! '''Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): O rany.. To jest on! Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czuję jak cała złość mija.. Ohh.. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ciasteczko? Leila:'''N ie jestem zła za to. '''Valior: To mi się podobało nawet. Nie mam nic do was. Podchodzi do pulpitu, postanawiając uwolnić ich z więźniów. John:'''Dzięki. '''Leila: Jesteś spoko! Przybija mu żółwika. Valior:'Dzięki. A postaram się was odesłać do drużyn i trochę wam pomóc. Chyba nie byłem taki straszny. '''Leila:'Ty straszny? 'Nikita:'Nigdy! 'Valior:'Dziękuję pomimo tego co wam zrobiłem. Otwiera drzwi. 'Valior:'Wasi koledzy są na końcu tego korytarza. Skręcacie w prawo, prosto i wejście po prawej. Tam są magazyny. Cała gromada wybiega, ale Valior zatrzymuje Johna. '''Valior: Pamiętaj, wolność zawsze była w tobie, ale musisz mieć sposób jak ją uwolnić. John:'Rozumiem i dziękuje za uwolnienie. '''Valior:'To? Drobna przysługa. Pamiętaj, nadzieja rozwija się jako pierwsza, tylko by ci nie umarła. Po tych słowach zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. 'John:'A co z tobą! '''Valior: Ze mną będzie wszystko w porządku. Powodzenia w zadaniu ! uciekajcie. Pokład kapitana Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wściekła prowadząca rzuca napojem o biurko. Właśnie obejrzała jak Valior wypuścił więźniów. Tori: On normalnie nie umie trzymać języka za zębami! Hank: Odpuść. On mógłby cię jednym ciosem zabić . A straty takiej pięknej i wymarzonej osoby jak ty to zbrodnia. Tori: Oh. Jesteś taki... Bucky: 'Mdły i nijaki? '''Tori:'A ty co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz! Idź filmować! Rzuciła się w ramiona Hanka i zaczęła się z nim całować. 'Bucky:'Pomyśleć, że oni są dorośli. Gdy miał wyjść włączył się alarm i drzwi się zatrzasnęły. '''Bucky: Co jeszcze! Tori:'Zobaczcie! ''Spojrzała zdenerwowana na pulpit i widziała Rouse niszczącą maszynerię pod podłogą. '''Tori: To już przeszło ludzkie pojęcie... Zdenerwowana podeszła i otworzyła klapę i zeszła na dół. Rouse: Giń ty ścierwojadzie! Uciekał przed nią ile sił w nogach. Zauważył Tori, która schodziła. Hernando:'Uciekaj ! Rouse wyskoczyła i zaczęła strzelać. '''Hernando:'Ratuj! 'Tori :'Siebie ? 'Hernando:'Raper nie może zginąć ! Podbiegł do drabinki i zaczął się wspinać. Strzeliła w prowadzącą. Ta o mało by nie złamała sobie nogi od upadku, ale Hernando ją uratował. '''Tori: Mój bohaterze.. Hernando: Spadamy! Rouse: Nikt nie wyjdzie stąd żywy! Strzeliła w silnik statki i spowodowała jego wybuch. Po chwili powstałą wielka dziura w ścianie i zaczęła wszystko wsysać. Tori: AA.. Hernando:'Błagam.. chcę przeżyć! ''Ostatkiem sił zaczął się wspinać. Rouse została wyrzucona przez wybuch i wyleciała z niego. '''Tori: Jeśli przeżyjemy to dzięki tobie wygrają! Hernando:'Trzymaj się. ''Wspinają się dzielnie aż dochodzą na górę, a Hank zamyka właz. 'Bucky:'Cały panel nie działa. Zaczął się iskrzyć a zza okna było widać dym. '''Hank: Czas na ewakuację. JUŻ! Hernando:'''A co z innymi!? '''Tori: Są dzielni. Uciekną! Spadamy! Hernando: Czy to kurczak? Podszedł i zaczął wcinać udko. Hank: To nie czas na żarcie! Hernando: Ale jest pyszny! Bucky: Moja krew! Otworzyli kapsułę wylotową i weszli do niej. Tori:'Zapinajcie! Nerwowo zapinali pasy. '''Bucky:'Ruszamy! Zamyka właz z Tori i wciska przycisk. Po chwili ich kapsułą zostaje wystrzelona i uderza w wodę. Ucieczka ze statku Po tym jak opętana manią złapania kosmitów Rouse rozwaliła silniki statku zaczęła się wielka ucieczka uczestników z statku. W rozpadającym się magazynie Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''Cassie:Łapcie się czego się da! Richard: Tam! Chwycili się za poręcz. Cassi:'Oby to zadziałało. ''Nagle było słychać trzask. Skrzynie zaczęły się wywracać i wypadało z nich wiele dziwnych rzeczy. '''Ember: To ! Cassi:'Zostaw! ''Ember pociągnęła za wajchę przy ścianie i cała podłoga zaczęła się ruszać. 'Richard:'Znowu.. Otworzył się wielki właz. Wszystko zostało wciągane. Nikt nie miał siły by się utrzymać i wszyscy wylecieli do wody. Korytarz – ucieczka Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy pośpiesznie biegli do miejsca, o którym powiedział im Valior. 'John:'Kierujmy się! '''Ari: Czuję trop! Zaczęła biec na czworaka i wąchała jak pies . Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pamiętam polowanie z moim "tatą"! Jak mnie nazywał swoją Pusią! I dawał mi te przepyszne ciasteczka! Ari:'''Niuch niuch. Nagle jeden z uciekinierów zatrzymał się. John podszedł do niej. '''Leila: Boje się. John:'Przy mnie nie masz czego. ''Wysunął do niej rękę. '''Nikita: Proszę. Było widać łzę na jej oku. John :'Zaufaj mi. ''Podszedł i ją objął, a ona go przytuliła. '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czuję takie ciepło. Takie wyjątkowe uczucie. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): ''' To było. najpiękniejsze w moim życiu. '''John: Chodźmy razem. Leila: No. Teraz mnie rozbroiliście. Podeszła i się przytuliła do nich. Ari: Tulimy! Leila: Ej nie zaczynaj. Ari: Okay... Smutna odeszła, a jej trochę się przykro zrobiło. Nikita:'A co mi tam! Tulimy! ''Cała czwórka się ściskała, ale nagle było słychać trzask. 'John:'Dobra musimy pędzić! Zaczęli razem biec dalej . Nikita do końca nie puszczała jego ręki i była cały czas uśmiechnięta. Po tym jak dobiegli do zakrętu John zderzył się z Cilią. '''Cilia: Ał. Zlitujcie się. Leila: Co się stało? Cilia :'''Leila, jak dobrze cię widzieć. Chowa się za nią. Po chwili przybiega zły klon Cilii. '''Cilia: '''On chce mnie dopaść ! Klon zaczął wrednie patrzeć na nią. '''Leila: Po moim... Ari:'Galaretka! '''Leila:'Co? 'Ari:'Ona jest z galaretki. Zaczęła się ślinić, a klon przetarł czoło i zaczął uciekać. Ale na próżno. Ari go dopadła i zaczęła go szarpać. 'Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Lubię to! 'Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Hura! Ocalona! Może nie jest taka zła jak się wydawało. '''Cilia: Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! Ari: Mniam... Zjada ją bez żadnych konsekwencji. Nikita:'Nie skomentuję... Ale może powinniśmy chyba stąd uciekać? ''Zaczęły iskrzyć światła i wszyscy się zasłonili. '''Cilia: Tam jest magazyn niedaleko i reszta Ptaków. Nikita: A Szopy też mogą? Jedna z lamp spadła. Wszyscy byli coraz bardziej przerażeni. Cilia:'To nie czas,musimy uciekać! Wszyscy! ''Wszyscy pobiegli obiegli za Cilią. Magazyny Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Było słychać, jak drzwi się zatrzasnęły. '''Georgia: Mam złe przeczucie! Zaczęła pośpiesznie walczyć z kapsułą, która się zablokowała. Georgia:'Dawaj. Nie maja pomysłu zaczęła starać się ją pchać. '''Billy:'Już pomagam! Dołączył się, a za nim Catalina. '''Catalina: Nic a nic nie drgnie.. Georgia: Próbujmy dalej! Zza rozwalonych skrzynek i powywracanych rzeczy przychodzi pomoc. Billy:'''A ty po co ich sprowadziłaś! '''Cilia: Dajcie spokój ! to zła pora na kłótnie. Catalina: Pomóżcie. Dołączyli się i wystarczyło siły, by otworzyć kapsułę. Leila:'Udało się! '''Nikita:'To na co czekamy? Wszyscy pośpieszyli się. Całe stalowe konstrukcje zaczęły się zawalać. '''Georgia: Dalej, dalej.. Nerwowo wciskała przycisk aż kapsuła się zamknęła i wystrzeliła. Wszyscy odczuli ulgę. Po kraksie , na wyspie Statek rozbił się niedaleko wyspy. Wszyscy zawodniczy bezpiecznie pływali w wodzie . Wyłowili Szopy, które powpadały w wodę i wspólnymi siłami dopłynęli do brzegu wyspy. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Doigrał się ! Nikt nie powinien mnie porzucić! Nikt! John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Oby to szczęście we mnie zostało. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Chyba w końcu ktoś mnie zaakceptował z nowej drużyny ! Mam kumpelę ! '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jestem wdzięczna za pomoc Leili i Szopom. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Modj Jęsxy! Kueerwa.. Tori : Wszyscy bezpieczni? Ember: PEwio! Zaczęła się krztusić tymi grzybami i padła na ziemię i dostała dziwnych drgawek. Richard:'A miałem ją za rozważną wrażliwą dziewczynę. ''Zaklaskała i dwaj stażyści przyszli z noszami? 'Pedro:'Gdzie jest? Nagle o piasek uderza Rouse. 'Rouse:'Misja wykonana! '''Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): Moja granica cierpliwości.. przeszła.. WIELKIE OBLĘŻENIE ! Tori:'A dla ciebie mam inne plany. ''Hank i Bucky ją złapali i gdzieś zabrali. 'Tori:'A co się tyczy reszty. Ptaki! Widzimy się na eliminacji! 'Wszyscy:'CO! 'Tori :'Takie jest moje zdanie ! Dziękujcie Hernando! '''Catalina: Ale my jako pierwsi! Tori:'MÓWIĘ CISZA! ''Nikt nic więcej nie powiedział i drużyny się rozeszły jak gdyby nic. Ale było czuć, że wszystkim to zadania sprawiło przykrość. Z wyjątkiem Marcusa, który się po cichu uśmiechnął. 'Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Pedro. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Mhaha! Eliminacja Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png 'Tori:'Oddaliście już głosy. To dobrze. '''Cilia: Szkoda żegnać jednego za nas. Tori:'Nie, nie i jeszcze raz no way! ''Wszyscy się zdziwili. 'Leila: '''To po co było głosowanie? '''Tori: '''Po to! ''Włącza telewizor i wyświetlają się wypowiedzi wszystkich osób z drużyny i ich głosy. Davis – Ene due .. Wybór jest jeden ! Georgia ! Cilia – Ciężki wybór. Ale .. Billy .. Catalina – To oczywiste ! Georgia ! Za kogo ona się uważa ? Georgia – To będzie przyjemność . Papa Davis . Billy - Nikt nie skrzywdzi mojej ukochanej ! Davis żegnaj ! Leila – Hmm .. Chciałabym ,żeby tutaj był Rocky .. Ale Noel jest jeszcze . Noel – Definitywnie Leila ! Ari - Jak ja nie lubię pasiastych koszulek ! '''Georgia: Co! Tori: Miałaś odpaść. Georgia:'Miałam! Ha! ''Poczuła się nieco niepewnie. 'Georgia:'Naprawdę? 'Tori:'To było w moim zamiarze,ale … Bucky wiezie przywiązaną i zakutą w kajdany Rouse. 'Tori:'Ta psychopatyczna, sadystyczna, pokręcona, nierozgarnięta, żyjąca we własnym świecie, podła, wredna, niemyśląca, głupia SU** ZNISZCZYŁA PLAN FILMOWY O WARTOŚCI 5 000 000 DOLARÓW! Wszyscy aż zaniemówili. '''Billy: I tak macie przechlapane ,ze na nią głosowaliście! Bucky wsadził związaną Rouse do armaty. Tori: HAHAHA! Przepadnij! Jak szalona zapaliła działo, które wystrzeliło dwa razy mocniej, niż zwykle! Bucky: Nie za dużo tego prochu? Tori: CISZA! Bez słowa odeszła . Valior: YY .. a co ze mną? Tori: A właśnie. Dziękuje ci za występ. Szkoda, że byłeś światkiem tego horroru. Valior: To? A.. nie no spoko. Ja lecę już. Papatki i powodzenia! Wskoczył na drzewo i zniknął wśród koron drzew. Tori: A wy mnie zostanie. Mam dość. Odchodziła w dal płacząc. po czym się zaśmiała jak histeryczka. Klip Specjalny 'Rouse:'JEJ! Leci nad Paryżem. 'Rouse:'To wieża nadawcza obcych! Leci przez Kreml w Rosji. 'Rouse:'To na pewno siedziba alienów! Leci przez Szanghaj w Chinach. 'Rouse:'A to są kosmici ! Już nas zaatakowali! W końcu uderza w rakietę. Rakieta zaczyna startować. 'Rouse:'Dalej dziecinko! Ruszamy w przestworza! Widać jak rakieta leci w niebo, po czym znika, a na niebie pojawia się gwiazdka i odbicie Rouse na księżycu. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki